


Dean's toy

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Dean, Dom/sub Play, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinky Dean, Kinky Sam, M/M, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killer Sam, Short & Sweet, Sub Sam, first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves the screams</p><p> </p><p>Basically just dribble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's toy

“Dean…” Sam whined. He wanted to study for an upcoming test but Dean was being to loud. 

“Sorry princess. I’m nearly done.” Dean replied, slicing a long strip down the latest’s toy leg. The toy screamed out, annoying Sam. Dean slapped him on the face to get him to be quite. 

They were in a barn in the of nowhere so that Dean didn’t have to use a gag. He loved the screams. Sam loved them is well, of course he did but not when he had an important math test the next day.   “Dean, can’t you hurry? I need to go to the motel is well.” Sam complained. 

“Sammy, I’m nearly done. Be quiet or else.”   “Or else what?” Sammy asked quietly, walking to Dean’s side. 

“I’ll use my new knife on you.” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear. 

“Makes me want to go back quicker.”

“Kinky little thing you are aren’t you?” Dean asked, laughing and he tapped Sam on the nose with his knife.

“I get it from my brother.” 

“That you do.” Dean laughed loudly and lent down to kiss Sam.

“I thought you were brothers.” The toy muttered through a swollen lip. His blond hair was painted with blood and bits of flesh. Dean had really carved this one up. It was amazing how he was still alive. He coughed slightly and then winced at the pain. 

“We are, why toy?” Dean asked.

“You kissed him.” Toy coughed.

“Yes. I did.” Dean replied, boldly.

“You are disgusting and are going to hell.” He spat.

“Yeah, guessed that. I mean I’m not exactly the church every Sunday type. I mean Sammy and I sin quiet a lot is well. Isn’t that right, Baby brother?” 

“Yeah De, we do.”

“Ok Toy. Sam here wants to go to the motel so, should I slit your neck or strangle you? Sammy?”

“I like the blood. It’s pretty.” Sammy whispered.

Dean nodded and bent down. With in a minute he was dead. 

Sam reached over and with the blood on his finger he wrote S.W. and Dean right under Sam wrote D.W. 

It was their signature and they had been doing it for years. Ever since Sam first killed some one when he was four. Dean looked at the letters and smiled. Sammy’s first kill was a great one for them. Dean had knocked out a lady from the diner and dragged her around back. He got Sam and showed him how to slit a throat. Sam had laughed and wrote his initials beside her head. Every time they killed some one they did this. 

Dean wiped his knife on the toys shirt and smiled at Sam. “Grab your gear princess. Got to go.” 

Sam nodded and packed up his gear. Dean got out a burner cell, it was another tradition. Call the police. They only did this sometimes, the victim had to fit a certain criteria. It had to have been killed with Sam and Dean present and they only did this on the last kill of the town. In this barn alone were five dead bodies. The boys never stayed in a town for more than seven days. This toy was the sixth and the sixth day. They would be leaving tonight. 

Each victim got a little something. Sam or Dean would blood on them, chemicals were used, the would jerk each other off onto the victim, whatever they wanted and no two kills were the same.

Dean also got out a program he had built. It had a timer and when the timer went the phone would call 911. Dean had always been good with electronics. Dean set it for one hour. Enough time for them to get out of the town and be on the open road. 

Sam smiled at Dean. “Where are we going now?” 

“No clue, where do you want to go princess?” Dean asked.

“I kinda want to go to dad’s old cabin and relax for a few days. I can’t be bothered to do the test.”  “You mean you want to go and fuck for a week?”

“Yeah.” Sam muttered breathlessly.

“OK, sounds good to me.” Dean smiled at Sam and revved the impala.


End file.
